


Soft

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Greg is patient, M/M, Mycroft's cold hand, Short Story, Touching, everything is soft and cozy, prompf from Mystrade facebook group, slow is the only way, soft, weighted stress reliever blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Just trust me." he smiled at him reassuringly. Mycroft sighed but closed his eyes. "Don't be scared..." Greg whispered and wrapped the soft blanket around him, making sure that not an inch of his soft pale skin would touch with his, and pulled him to a hug.





	Soft

Soft was not the word that came go Greg's mind when he was thinking of Mycroft Holmes. That is until he had the privilege of getting to know the man behind the three piece armour. The first surprise came when he was over for a dinner, not to the house, but to Mycroft's town flat. It was of course well situated, maculate but totally different than the house. First of all it was small, he would never thought that the great Mycroft Holmes would have such a small flat; small and cosy. There were soft carpets everywhere; even under his socked feet he could tell how soft they were. All the lights were dimmed, thick long curtains closed out the world. Plush pillows and a soft throw was on the sofa which they were sitting on watching a movie.  
"Yes?" Mycroft tilted his head and looked at Greg when he was rather watching him than the movie.  
"Nothing My." he smiled at him. Greg watched Mycroft's hand ad he absentmindedly played with the soft blanket.  
"Don’t like the movie? Or I have something on my face?"  
"No, no…nothing wrong gorgeous." Mycroft turned red.  
"I'm not." he mumbled.  
"Of course you are." he took his hand, which was really soft too. Greg smiled widely at him. "You are." he stroked his hand, he looked a bit hurt when Mycroft pulled away.  
"Sorry." he mumbled. "I'm sorry Gregory."  
"What for?"  
"This...you know..."   
"That you pulled away?" Mycroft just nodded staring at his pulled up legs. "It's okay...I rushed a bit " he really soon learned that slow was the way to go with Mycroft. Trust had to be built and he hoped once that is established, Mycroft will be able to be himself around him at all times. "It's perfectly all right with me, promise My."  
"I don't like to be touched." he whispered really quietly. "Didn't have good experience so I rather refrained myself from...from everyone."  
"Not me." Greg sat a bit closer.  
"No, if you can't deal with it..."  
"With you? I can deal with you My." he chuckled. "I can. Now, close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me." he smiled at him reassuringly. Mycroft sighed but closed his eyes. "Don't be scared..." Greg whispered and wrapped the soft blanket around him, making sure that not an inch of his soft pale skin would touch with his, and pulled him to a hug. "There." he chuckled. "No real touching." he mumbled against the soft fabric. "You are just wrapped in your soft blanket."  
"And..."  
"Shhh, only the blanket, weighted, soft, stress reliever blanket." Mycroft chuckled and snuggled closer to him.  
"Warm too." he hummed as he settled comfortably to Greg’s arms.   
They sat in silence watching the rest of the movie. At one point Mycroft realised that Greg’s hands were really close to the edge of the blanket. He moved his hand hesitantly and really slowly closer to his hand. Greg of course realised it but said nothing. Mycroft’s cold finger touched his hand for a second then retreated to his cocoon. Greg needed a lot not to chuckle, so he rather returned his attention to the movie. He looked down when Mycroft again touched his hand, running his finger over his, and then laced their fingers.


End file.
